Kidnappings, Stones,and Honeymoons
by Daniella L'orange
Summary: Duke and Mallory's perfect honeymoon is interrupted. Status: complete! please review


Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks Disney does. Falcone is Disney's too. Arsian Windwing is mine though.

Author's Note: this is a one chapter fic I wrote a year ago so be gentle on your flames, please!

Kidnappings, Stones, and Honeymoons

The bride and groom disappeared quickly after greeting the wedding quests. When they reappeared minutes later their attire was quite different. Duke wore an aqua polo shirt, a pair of khakis, and some Timberland boots. Mallory had on a shoulder revealing, lace trimmed, magenta peasant top, a patterned prairie skirt and woven sandals. They hugged their friends goodbye and raced off to a waiting limousine.

"So, where are we going" Mallory inquired "Sorry sweetheart can't tell ya dat jus' yet" Duke answered a mischievous smile playing over his face.

They drove for quite a while. When the car stopped Mallory realized they were at an airport. The Los Angeles airport to be exact. She was overjoyed and speechless.

"I suppose I can't keep the secret anymore," Duke said as he handed her a passports and a plane ticket. Her eyes widened as she scanned them. The main words she noted were Honolulu Hawaii

"Two weeks of you, me, the sand, the surf, and none of Phil's publicity stunts" Duke offered, smiling, as Mallory threw her arms around his neck.

They did nothing on the plane ride but hold hands, talk, and plan their honeymoon. (There were a few kisses too)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in Honolulu at sunset. Everything about the place was magical. Their suite was painted a coral-peach shade. The first room harbored a pink-shaded couch, an oak coffee table and a television (not that they'd be using it much ). Their bedroom was seafoam green with a huge mahogany four-poster bed and a matching wicker nightstand and bureau.

They both decided to change into something 'more comfortable'. Mallory slipped out of her clothes, grabbed something out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom. Duke appeared moments later with his suitcase. He pulled his shirt over his head, looked in the mirror and reached for his comb. It took him only seconds to realize he had left it in Mallory's make-up bag.

" Uh, sweetheart ya wanna 'and me dat comb in your bag" He inquired sweetly.

"Why of course" she answered in a sly voice. She opened the door and stood there, twisting the comb between her fingers. Duke stared in ecstatic shock. Mallory was wearing a floor length navy blue silk nightgown.

" Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come get this comb" She asked playfully breaking the silence. Duke swaggered forward slightly but as soon as he was in arms' length of Mallory she dodged around him in a graceful leap.

" Oh I get your little game," he said cockily.

" Do you, do you really" she countered.

After chasing Mallory around the suite about three times he finally caught her and lightly pushed her onto the couch. Their beaks met in a gentle kiss. As they broke the kiss and Duke stared into Mallory's pristine blue eyes he suddenly remembered something he'd forgotten to give her earlier.

" Hang on just a sec sweetheart I have somethin' I wanna give ya" he said. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked off into their bedroom. After rummaging in his suitcase for a second he found it, a gold chain necklace with a heart shaped sapphire and diamond pendant at the end.

A bloodcurdling scream and maniacal laughter broke the silence. Duke threw the necklace down and raced toward the next room. There stood his old guild member Falcone holding an unconscious Mallory in his arms.

" I say Duke ol' chap you never were the commitment kind so this is a shock, but anyway you ever want to see your pretty little wife again, come to this address in one hour with the stone of the saber" Falcone said as he tossed Duke an envelope.

Duke let out a wail of agony, he'd been married to Mallory for approximately four hours now and his worst enemy had already kidnapped her. He grabbed the envelope and his saber and lunged for the door. Outside he found a BMW alpina roadster waiting for him. Compliments of the rental Car Company down the road he was told.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mallory awoke a little while later to find herself uncomfortably bound to a lumpy, smelly, old couch. She let out an angry aggravated growl.

"Mrs. McMallard, I uh mean L'orange" Falcone sniggered " Don't be upset, I'd hate to see such a pretty thing as yourself in pain and it be my fault, why I'd just be crushed" he said as he placed his hand under her chin and drew her face close so he could truly examine her features. "You are beautiful" he stated calmly, "Duke's a lucky man to have won your heart. "

"Always knew I was right to hate him," he said turning away.

"Drink?"he asked holding up a bottle wine. She merely rolled her eyes. "I s'pose not then, oh well, your loss.".

" Why did you kidnap me in the first place what does Duke have now that you want"?

"Well m'lady it's called the stone of the saber, it's Puckworld's most valuable ruby, and it's almost as flaming as your own gorgeous hair" he said as he wrapped one of Mallory's red ringlets around his finger.

"O.k. that was just corny".

" I know the writer's brain is not working well tonight."

"You see it was a gift to Arsian Windwing, the Brotherhood's first leader, from Drake Ducaine. Arsian was pretty much the equivalent of your husband. He helped Ducaine stop the Saurians just as Duke helped stop Dragaunus.

Anyway about a hundred years ago it was stolen from us. A legend had predicted this would happen. This legend also said the thief who stole it back would be the best who ever lived. So naturally Duke jumped at the chance. He succeeded. Falcone growls

Have you ever seen that odd triple triangle shape with the circle around it on Duke's saber that's where he stores it.'' Falcone explained.

As Mallory opened her beak to say something else Falcone snapped "Shut up or your you'll never be able to talk again".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke looked at his watch it had been fifty-five minutes since Mallory was kidnapped. He bounded up the stairs found the room who's number matched the one given with the address. He waited until the exact moment then bounded into the room.

" You always were punctual L'orange I'll give ya that" Falcone said lightheartedly.

" I'm not here ta play games Fal jus' let Mallory go an' ya can 'ave the stone. Fair trade" Duke said his voice shaking slightly.

" Alright ol' chap" Falcone said. He let go of Mallory. Duke tossed the ruby and at the same instant fired a puck rope. Falcone sent the ruby flying and Mallory caught it but Duke didn't notice.

"Come sweetheart let's get outta 'ere we'll leave him for the cops" he called as he dialed 9-1-1 on the room's phone. It took him few seconds to realize Mallory was a little short on shoes since she wasn't wearing any when she was kidnapped.

" Sorry" he said as he picked her up gently. Moments later they were in the car.

"Dukane, sure wish I hadn't lost that ruby, but I still got the greatest jewel of all." Duke said with a smile as he kissed Mal on the top of the head.

" And who said you did lose the ruby, darling" Mallory answered opening her slender fingers and revealing a shining red stone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked slowly back into their room and fell on to their bed. Duke noticed the necklace he had cast aside earlier. He leaned over and picked it up.

" Dis is w'at I meant ta give ya earlier sweetheart" he said as he fastened the clasp around her neck. He leaned back and admired it, falling just below her collarbone as if it was meant to be worn only by her.

"Oh Duke, it's beautiful," she said as she looked at it then at him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and they collapsed onto the bed. He kissed her gently and reached over to turn out the lamp.

The next two weeks were literal wedded bliss. Duke and Mallory were inseparable and they made the headlines more than once. Everyone could tell this was the beginning of a wonderful marriage.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A..N. Yes it's sappy but I had fun writing it! Please review! I'm begging!!


End file.
